EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPTER THREE
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: EVERYONE FINALY GET TOGECHER, SO EPIC AND HOT ;3


**Chapter 3**

Medic and Heavy looked at eachother, "Yes" both heavy and medic said. Blu scout took off his pants and shirt, and exposed his tiny man boobs. Red scout looked at blu scout, blu scout smrked, and took out a can of Bonk.

Red scout was tired, scared, and full of the creamy man juice. He could not take anymore pleasure, the jello like substance was still sucking away at scout long cock. Blu scout went over to red scouts side, Blu scouts heart was racing with exitment. He poured the Bonk on Red scouts rock hard nipples, makeing them soft and squishy. But then somthing started to errect from Red scout nipples, it whas big large tentacles, throbbing around looking for anuses to fuck. The Heavy and Medic stood back, trying to to be grabbed by the long penis shaped tenticals.

The tentacles grabbed onto Blu scout, this is not what blu scout wanted, Blu scout tried to break free but coukld not. The tentacles then started to fuck Red scouts long penis, throbbing into the penis hole. The Blu scout took a pistol out of ass and shot at the tentacle fucking red scout, but the second tentacle started to retracked into red scouts nipples, and red scouts nipples swalloed blu scout. Red scout could feel blu scout inside of him, trying to escape. Red scout felt bothe pain from the person inside of him and pleasure from the jello on his dick.

Medic and Heavy were angry so they started to fuck red scout, medic coming in from behind and heavy sitting on red scouts face. Red scout could barly breath, every breath tasted like asshole.

Blu Soldier then came into the room, trying to find demoman but instead came to the sight of cum and blood. Soldier thought it looked awsome so he took off his pants and wiped out his cokc. Soldeir the took out lube, but it was no ordanary lube, it was made out of the blood of his victams. He smeered his asshole and dick with this special lube and started thrusting into red scouts penis hole.

Soldier then got a little carried away, and started to climb inside red scouts 36 in long worm dike. Soldier started getting flash backs of the vietnam war, going inside scouts dick reminded him of going through the viatneamses infested tunnles. Soldier then started having a sezure. Red scout could not take it anyore, he started to cry and scream, he could not take the pain and pleasure anylonger.

"Is baby dick man crying?" said heavy

"Lest me go fatso" scout yelled

"Ehhhhhh… whatss ging oine herreqaewougfbwareigbrewbgfaerwibfgerwiaubgiperwubf" said a mysterious voice.

It was blu demoman. He was high on crack, weed, merequana, bath salts, heroin, cocaine, Benzodianazpines, antidepressants, anti-hypersentatives, bromocryptine, clarathin, clozapine, cocaine, colachincine, caugh medicanes, digoxin, heroine, purple drank, scolopaine, crystal meth, more cocaine, AH-7921, flakka, whooanga, krokodill, grey death, pain killers, methadone, steroids, and even more cocaine.

He was also drunk, Demoman was already naked, and he was looking for some nice dick. He saw red scout, "Thatll doo" Demoman said. Demoman then took the death dove in the corner and shoved it uo his asshole and then moaned, he then went inside scout cock and found soldier, haveinfg a violent sezure. Soldier was covered in piss, blood, and vomit.

"EY MEDIC" Demoman yelled.

"Yes" medic yelled

"Soldier is dead I think"

"I will heal him"

Midec took out his medigun and went inside red socut dick, red scout passed out because of the overwhellming pain and pleasure.

Just as this was happeneing, the blu spy came into the room. The sexy man came towards heavy and kicked heavy in the balls. "You idiot!" spy yelled, "WHY ARE YOU NOT DEFENDING THE BASE!?1111". Spy then noticed the red scout, coming beck to caunesnause.

"Ooooooo~" Spy said in a seductive voice.

Spy has being hard at work all day, he deserves a breack. So he took off his pants and went towards thr red scout. Spy was waiting for this moment for a long time, he was thinking of doing dis to scouts mom but red scout will have to do for now. The blu spy took oout a miniture version of the ifel tower, with little lights and everything.

Spy then slowly slipped the ifel tower up scouts ass. It poked red scout making him goran in pain and moan in pleasure. The blu scout, which was still inside red scout, started feeling simthgin stab him in the ass, it was the ifel tower, and it started to grow. Blu scout knew he needed to get out as soon as possible.

Blu engineer came in, "Hey bois, why arnt oyu gous defedning?!". Engineer paused, he could see what was going on, the cum, the sweat, the blood, the dragon dick sized vibrator. "Heh" engie laughed, "I was thinking of doing this with my hot causin but her goes". Engineer then ripped off his overalls, exposing a large contraption in his crotch area. The large metal machine then started to spark with life, and it seperated into nine tentical like arms.

"Pony up bois" engi yelled as he thrusted full force into scouts large asshole, with the ifel tower still in it. The ifel tower now grew 1.5 times larger and was still groing. Engie started fucking and fucking and fucking, and then heavy said "it is my turn tiny man".

Blu Engi then turned to heavy, "Nope" said engie. Engie then had five of his tenticals grab onto blu heavy, and he started to penetrate his anuse. Those tenticals started to seperate into smaller tenticals and they started to thrust themselves into every hole on the naked man.

Engie could feel the pleasure ensue, he always wondered how much pleasure this thing he made would give. Engie wanted to turn this thing to full power, but he might save ot for later though. Blu Spy then tried to help heavy, and he wiped out his tick and tried to have but sex with engie. But engie used the other four tenticals to penetrate spy.

Just then, Blu sniper came into the room, he heard all the moaning and screaming going on. He saw the orgy and he wanted in on it. He went over to the lifeless looking body of the red scout and took off scouts shooes. Sniper then started to carres and lick scouts toes.

Sniper the started to rub cock onto scouts toes. Just then, a small foot came out of red socut anus, it was blu scout. Sniper was at maximum hornyness so he took blu scouts foot and started to tikle it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMH" sniper moand

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GOD" Blu scout yelled, "Stop STop".

"Now listen here mate, I am gonna ticke your tiny little toews as much as I want" Sniper said

INside scouts dick, medic found demoman and soldier. Demomann was sucking soliders dick but soldier was still haveing a violent seazure. "I CAN SEE PONIES THEY PONIES WANT ME TO FUCK THEM" soldier said out loud. "This is not good" medic worrynginly said. Medic then took out a small syringe and injected it into soldier. But it did not actully go into soldier and instead the syringe whent inside demoman. The syringe gave demo the coronovirus, and demoman started to turn into the coronoviues. The virus then started to feel horny and injected its fluids into medic and soldier.

Soldier then started to imaginbe the ponies riding his large american cock, and princess celestia came forth. She went towards soldier, she corresed his chest and said "Im a guy", soldier then looked down to see an errecting cock coming out of nowwhere. Soldier thought this was hot and they start to fuck "OOOOOHHHH YES CELESTIA FUCK ME HARD I WANT CUM MORE CUM FILL ME LIKE AN OVER STUFFED TURKY".

Blu sniper was licking and licking at scouts toes, and then started to slap his feet, "you have being a naughty boy scout" snioer saidn to red scout. "Its time I get the big guns". Sniper then takes out a large whip and starts to whip scouts feet. Scout could feel the hard whip strike his feet, it felt like the time when mom spanked him alot. But this hurt Red scout, and what also hurt whas the large afel tower constanly grown inside of him.

The corona virus then dragged medic and the seazured soldier out of scouts dick. The engie, heavy and sniper, and red scout all looked. The corona virus then started to take the form of a woman. The virus woman then started to grab engie and started to stroke at engies tenticals. Engie did the same to the virus and they both stared to fuck.

Blu scout crawled back insied red scuot and decieded to stay, he actully enjoyed being vored. He like the stining of the stomach acid and the hard squishy walls of the red scouts innerds.

Just then, blu pyro came through the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at blu pyro. Blu pyro looked back at everybody and then directed his attention at the red scout. Red scout looked at pyro with fear. Pyro then walked towards socut, pyro then climbed ontop of him. Scout did not knw what horrors pyro was going to do next.

Then, pyro started to remove his mask, everyone was shock of what they saw. Pyro was no man, he was actully a hot and sexy lizard man. The lizard then took off his entire suit and exposed his eight 23 in cocks. "Which one will I used first" the lizard man said. Scout did not know what to say or do, all he could do was watch. "I know" lizard man said, "I will use all of them."the lizard man then ripped out the ifel tower from red scouts tight but hole, and then stuffed his bonners into scouts ant hill sized anus.

Blu sniper wanted to suck on the lizard mans toes, so he slowly crawled his way to his meal. "I see you want to be fucked too" lizard man said. Sniper looked up to see the lizard man and his eight cocks. Sniper tried to grab his toes but it was too late, he was being pumped with the creamy lizard man juice.

"Where is everyone?" red heavy said

Red team walked through the blu base without any resistamce alon the wauy. They finaly made it to the intel room and picked up the breaf case. "Well that was easy" said red demoman. "Too easy" said red spy, "I think this is a trap". They all started to walk near blu spawn, and then they heard loud moaning coming from another room.

"What was that?!" said red medic. They looked at the old rusty door to the right of blu spawn. "We must go in" red soldier said, "I thuink blu team is in there, lets fuck them up". They all got into position, heavy was going to break down the door.

Heavy fisted down the door and they all srtormerd in. what they saw tainted there innocent eyes. Blu engie and the cornoavirus were fucking eachother wth tenticals, a large lizard man was fucking blu sniper, heavy and medic were fucking red scout, and spy was trying to turn on the dragon dick sized vibrator. Blu demoman was doing LSD.

"What the fuck is going on?!" red heavy said. Blu team stopped what they were dong and looked at the horrified red team. Red team saw that they were raping ther scout. "How dare you rap our tiny man like that" red heavy said, "Now" red heavy paused, he looked at the rest of his team and they all noded. "Now… we will fuck all of you".


End file.
